Life's Like This
by Queen of Hellions
Summary: From The Banger Sisters; Months after Harry and Suzette drive back from Phoenix, Suzettes finds herself peculiarly overweight. After she finds out she is pregnant, how will the two cope with the new baby? Will it be a Banger Sister, or a Plummer?


~*~Hey there =D I stayed home sick today and was watching The Banger Sisters.such a good movie, Suzette and Harry make such a cute couple! It didn't strike me until when I was over at my dad's visiting that I saw my little nephew, Austin, and thought 'Wouldn't it be cute to see how each of them reacted if they had a baby?' Now, I know what you're thinking,."How many doses did this girl take today.?" Well, I just thought it'd be cute and know that this would probably be highly illogical because of their age, but hey, just have fun with it! =) I'm guessing this is a few months after the drive back from Phoenix. Harry and Suzette aren't married yet, but Suzette's been crashing at his home in.uhh, we'll say.Los Angeles.oo; ~*~  
  
"I just don't know how I'm going to put up with it, Harry." Suzette said in a precautious manner, frown placed upon her features. Her boobs were no longer too big for her body. Her stomach hung out slightly, by the disapproving look she gave herself in the mirror, it had been that way for a while.  
  
"Put up with what?" Harry inquired, never averting his gaze from the typewriter ahead of him.  
  
"Oh, don't play dumb, Harry. You damn well know what the hell I'm talking about!" Suzette whined loudly, stalking over towards Harry, brows furrowed. She stood there a moment or two as he typed away before she cleared her throat, causing him to look up.  
  
"Suzette, you know I'll always think of you as beautiful.so you gained a few pounds? You're still bea-"  
  
"A FEW POUNDS, HARRY!? I've gained practically fifty pounds since we left Phoenix!"  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't eat so-"  
  
"EAT SO MUCH!?" She said in a rage, eyes flashing as she moved the typewriter aside roughly. "I can't stop myself! I just.I just." She sniffled back a few tears, sinking down into the bed, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Harry bit his lower lip before he rose from his chair, slowly and cautiously moving towards her. After a brief moment of staring and watching the only woman he ever truly loved break down, he sunk down beside her and wrapped a reassuring arm around her.  
  
"Suzette, you know you'll always be beautiful to me.you're a beautiful person.compassionate on the in-"  
  
Suzette sniffled once more before pushing him away and standing quickly. Dark trickles of black striped over her cheeks from her eyeliner, her eyes were puffy and outlined in bright pink.  
  
"Oh, cut the shit, Harry! I look horrible!" She tugged at the brim of her pants, which were leaving bright red marks on her skin. "I can't fit into anything, I'm practically.practically a beached whale!"  
  
"Suzette, you are not a beached whale." Harry said with an irritated sigh as he rose after her, taking a few steps toward her. Suzette turned on impulse towards the bathroom, scooping up a bottle of some sort of drug, looking to the label for a moment before twisting open the cap and pouring out the pills in her palm and starting to shovel them down her throat. Harry's eyes widened in shock for a moment as he yelled out, rushing towards her and pulling her away, recapping the pills and putting them in their precise place. "Look, if you're really so serious about this, why don't you see a doctor?"  
  
Suzette blinked a few times, slowly coming into realization. A smile curled upon her pink, lustery lips as she giggled a little, kissing Harry on the cheek and rushing off towards the door. She skidded to a halt for a moment, rushing back and donning her coat and then rushing out the door, leaving it ajar. Harry just stared blankly at this whole process, he was used to standing back and watching Suzette go now.  
  
"God love that woman.I'll be damned if anyone else does but me."  
  
~*~Well, whaddya think so far? Should I go on or not? Yep, if I do the next part will be at the hospital.but what will she hear? That's a mystery =P ~*~ 


End file.
